Lily's Diary
by Vanyar
Summary: Hermione finds Lily Evan's diary under her bed, she gives it to Harry. Harry reads the relationship between his mother and father when they were young. Man, I suck at summaries. It's just a fic aabout Lily Evans and James Potter.....
1. Introduction

A/N: I own nothing in this story except some characters that I added. And I know that I suck at English but, if anyone of you can be my betta reader, I welcome you. Just send me an e-mail..... I own Joan , Andre and Stacey.  
  
Harry was sitting in the common room and talking to Ron about Snape's class.  
  
"It has been only a week that our 6th's year started. And he gave us tonsof homeworks! He's always bugging us!" Ron complained.  
  
"When hasn't he bugged us or gave up bugging us Ron?"  
  
"HARRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ron and Harry heard Hermione shouting. They saw her rushing down to Harry.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione??" Ron yawned.  
  
"Harry you won't believe what i found. look!" Hermione gave a diary to Harry.  
  
"Oh my god Hermione, where did you get this?" Harry asked surprisingly.  
  
"I was cleaning my messy roon and when I lifted up my Bedcover, I found this. Underneath my bed. so, do I deserve a thank you??" Hermione expected a thank you?  
  
"Very much" of course  
  
"She's very smart you know unlike you two. Well, see you guys later, I have to go to the library!" Hermione's rushing again.  
  
"For goodness sake Harry, it's sunday! and she never leaves the library like her boy-friend. I'll go with her, enjoy reading Harry! Gotta tell Hermione something..." Ron's gone...  
  
The diary of Lilly Evans. Harry's mother. Harry couldn't wait to read it.  
  
A/N: Is it Okay?? pls Review!!!!!!! betta reader!!!!~~~!!! 


	2. Bushy hair, freckles and braces

A/N: ok, the next chapter.. This is the beginning of Lily Evans' diary. I own nothing!! And thanks for reviewing!!!! And forgot to tell yeh guys that Hermione found Lily's diary when they were in their 6th year..  
  
Chapter 1 - Bushy hair freckles and braces.  
  
Wednesday, 1st of September Midnight 1980  
  
I am Lily Evans. Today was the day that I said goodbye to my parents. It wasn't that tough, because I knew I was going to see them again, in addition the excitement of entering a new world. 2 months ago, I received a letter from Hogwarts. My parents were glad that they would have a witch in their family, unlike my sister, who started calling me a freak. When I finished packing last night, my dad came over to my room. He told me that I have to be brave and face everything that has come to me. And guess what? He gave me gift. A special gift. He gave me this diary. He told me that it is time for me to write everything that happens to me. Whether it is bad or good, I have to write as if I am writing to him, or to a friend. I tried not to cry, but my tears started to fall nonetheless, I still feel young in front of my dad, and I am. I thought I was mature enough when my parents are not around, but I feel like a 5-year-old kid in front of them.  
  
My dad isn't really a sweet dad. He is always busy with work. When I was 6, I didn't even get to have a birthday cake, or presents from my parents (well I do not expect anything from Petunia). But whenever he's drunk, he tells me that he is sorry. He tells how much he cares of Mom, Petunia and me. And whenever he does that Petunia starts to cry.  
  
I'm a weird freak. I used to have straight and shiny hair when I was young, but after using the shampoo that Petunia gave me ass a Christmas present, my hair has become really bushy. As if I had a bomb attack. I started to wear braces when I was 7 as did Petunia. On top of that I have a lot of freckles and I wish that I didn't have them. When I got a place for myself in the Hogwarts Express, someone knocked the door.  
  
"Uh. can we join you?" asked the black haired girl. "Sure" Lily said. The two girls sat in front of Lily. "I'm Joan. Joan Gomes Salvakrachasha. My mother is from Thailand and my dad's a Portuguese, but I was born in England. Pretty complicated huh? By the way, just call me Jeeya. That's my nickname. Actually my name is Thereze. But I don't like it. So, I chose Joan. But ever since I was young, my family has called me Jeeya, and my sister Peeya." "I'm Andre. Sounds like a guy's name does it? But I like it. Andréana is my real name but it's TOO long. Duh~" "I'm Lily. Lily Evans. Um. I heard someone talking about muggle, but what is a muggle?"  
  
~*~  
  
Could you ever become friends with somebody in just 30 minutes? As in friends as a close best friend. It was really nice to hear about new things that I was never aware of. Jeeya and Andre both are from wizard families. They actually knew each other when they were young. They were so nice to me. And I never thought strangers could be so kind to me. We were talking about our siblings. Jeeya has the largest family among us. She has a sister whose name is Peeya (Jannette Paulina), two more brothers who are younger than her. Like Luis and Freddicco. Andre has two elder brothers. Like Sean and Keith. Well, I told them about my stupid sister, and they think she is just jealous of my specialty. We were laughing about what Luis and Freddicco always do when they wake up in the morning. Later I found out that Luis and Freddicco were twins (Peeya is in her 5th years and she is Sean's girl-friend Sean is in his 5th year and he is a prefect. Keith is in his 3rd year. Suddenly a blonde haired girl came into our compartment with four boys. I didn't quite understand what they were talking about.  
  
"Oh, excuse me ladies. This Ms. Forrester won't give us any money, and we really want to buy some chocolate frogs. Come on missy.." Said the messy black haired guy.  
  
He asked for Jeeya and Andre's names. And when he tried to ask mine, his eyes turned really big. "I think I know your name already. Red haired pumpkin!" How dare he say that? I was so shocked that I couldn't say a word. But something made Potter shut his mouth and faint. The blonde haired girl had hit Potter's head from the back. And then she said "That was for her.. and me" Potter will NEVER give up calling me a red haired Pumpkin. I think that is really mean. Well next time I know how to bug him off. Jeeya, Andre and Stacey (she's the girl who hit Potter's head) will always help me. They are so nice!! I am sharing a room with them. We had been talking for so long that they all fell asleep. All except me, because I am here, writing to you. I just yawned. I'm sleepy; I better go to sleep now.. More stories to come!  
  
Love Lily Evans.  
  
Harry laughed. 'Dad called Mum 'red haired pumpkin'? How on earth could he have liked her? Professor Lupin was there, dad, Sirius and Peter..'  
  
A/N: How was it guys??!!! Good?? Review! Review! Tell me my weaknesses if you guys know.. And give me some good ideas if you can! The next chapter, is when Lily's in her 3rd year... 


	3. Beautiful

A/N: Thnx!! By the way, this chapter will base on Lily's third year in the train......  
  
CHANGES- Sorry for chapter 1 thingy. It supposed to be '1961' so now it is 1963.  
  
Disclaimer – I own nothing. Everything belongs to J.k. I invented some teachers and books... some other characters too. They don't really belong to me. They belong to no one.  
  
Chapter 2- Beautiful  
  
"WHERE CAN LILY BE??" Stacey yelled with a nagging voice.  
  
"Can you please shut up Stace? We're all worried. Alright?" Andre comforted. Joan just paced around the compartment. Stacey looked at Joan with her sad eyes. Stacey was worried about Lily a lot. Stacey thought that Lily was sick. She thought she would never be able to see Lily ever again.  
  
"Hey Jeeya? You ok?" Andre asked. Joan nodded.  
  
"Where is my loving little red pumpkin?" A familiar voice came in to their compartment.  
  
"God! James Potter!! Could you leave all of us alone?! Lily isn't here if you want to know!" Andre shouted.  
  
"Oww, Andre. You're still beautiful" said James sweetly. Remus pretended to vomit. James looked at Remus. "Yeah, Moony. You don't know anything about girls"  
  
"At least better than you! You dork!" Joan shouted.  
  
"Well, Ms Salvakee" James tried to pronounce Joan's name.  
  
"It's Salvakrachasha. And that is my mom's surname. I don't use that surname at school. I use Gomes. How on the earth did you find out about my mom's surname?" Joan asked.  
  
"I'm smart" James replied. Sirius and Peter started to cough. "Prongs are you sick?" Peter asked. "Shut up!" James yelled.  
  
"Excuse me? Did I just hear James Potter saying that he's smart?!" Andre exclaimed.  
  
"James Potter!" Stacey coughed fakely. "Smart!" she coughed again. "I think I have problems with my ears. Jeeya? Do I have something inside my ears?"  
  
"James Potter and smart don't mix" Joan shook her head. James was extremely fed up, especially with Joan. He wanted to punch her already. But Remus pulled James backwards.  
  
"Smart my ass" A familiar voice said behind them. The Rosarians were shocked and stunned. Three of the Marauders turned around. James gave himself a smug smile. He turned around while saying "Ah! There is my red...." He trailed off, losing the smug smile off his face. "Pum pumkin?"  
  
Lily made an evil smile at James, flashing her white, perfect teeth. "Oh, still? Am I still red haired pumpkin?"  
  
"What the hell did you do to yourself red, I mean Lily?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Whatever" said Joan dragging Lily into the compartment. Lily hugged Joan.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU BITCH?! WE WERE ALL WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Stacey yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry. But I was just talking to Professor McGonagall about the time table. You didn't have to worry at all. I was the last one to get on the train. Maybe that's why you guys didn't see me" Lily said.  
  
"What the hell are you looking at? Get out! You're not welcome. Especially you Potter" said Andre. She closed the door. Sirius stared at Andre.  
  
The Rosarians started to stare at each other. Stacey started to hum. Then Jeeya laughed. Everyone started to laugh with no reason. Lily started to hug all of her best-friends... how happy she was when she's around them.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait. Lily!! You are telling me what you did to yourself during the summer. You didn't write to us much like before! You just gave us the excuse that Mel was injured!" Stacey yelled.  
  
"Stacey, first of all, you talk too much. Lily took off her braces. And her freckle looks gone because she's wearing make up. Ok?" said Jeeya.  
  
"JEEYA??!!! I DON'T PUT MAKE UP UNLESS NECESSARY! I used this lotion thing my aunt gave me and it worked! Well I did use some magic too. Hair? I straighten it." Lily said.  
  
"What does straighten means? How do you straighten your hair Lilz?" Andre asked.  
  
"Basically, just think that I burnt my hair" Lily replied. "No questions please"  
  
My rose mates. We are the Rosarians. And we believe that we were roses born from Lima. We are sisters. We were meant to be together. I will do anything to save my sisters. We promise to the Lima, we will remain Rosarians whatever happens....  
  
I'll start telling you my sisters. Stacey is a beautiful blonde rose. She's a muggle like me. But she's the sweetest rose among us. She has the best fragrant among all of us. With her unlikely grayish yellow eyes, she attracts everyone. She may act crazy, but she's doing it for the sake of us. Trying to make us laugh. Making us smile... She is such a weirdo freak. She has a crush on this guy in Hufflepuff. Name, unknown. Age, unknown. All she does is just staring at him at the great hall. Oh! She just found the name out of his. It took her 3 years to find out his name. His name is Andy. Is he a muggle? Maybe it'll take three years too. Plus, Stacey's the shortest among us.  
  
Andre.... The sad rose. Her dad divorced her mom when she was 9. She saw them fighting all the time. She heard all the words her dad spoke, and she finds that her dad just divorced with her mom because of the pretty bitch her met. Andre's proud of her mom. When they got divorced, she quickly had to get a job. She rushed to the ministry and got her job back. She did her best to feed three kids. And she did. Perhaps she earned a lot. She hates her dad. So do Sean and Keith. One thing about her family is that they're all brunettes.  
  
"Andre, will you go out with me?" James said sweetly.  
  
"Huh? Will I what?" Andre asked dumbly.  
  
"Will you go out with me?"  
  
"For a week you mean. God James Potter we're only twelve. TE-WEL-VE" said Andre.  
  
"Come on, Andre, you're the most beautiful girl I know."  
  
"Beautiful my ass." Jeeya interrupted.  
  
"Potter, I mean James, you're TOO young. My goodness. You already wanna have heartache?" said Jeeya.  
  
"No, Joan. I want to give heartaches to the girls" James said. Andre and Jeeya kept looking at each other. Then glared at James.  
  
"OH SHIT!! I said my plans to them!" James shouted.  
  
"Run, runaway, runaway." Andre and Jeeya's hands were shaking.  
  
Jeeya? Tough sexy girl. Every since we were all in 3rd year, she started to get more mature and meaner to people. Well what can we do? That's her style. Did Potter ask her out? Yes, of course. I think he asked most of the girls in Hogwarts except those in Slytherine. P.s NOT ME AND I WOULDN'T LIKE THAT TO HAPPEN. Well Jeeya was a mean girl that she kicked his ass off. That's when Potter started to spread stupid rumors about Jeeya. Although she didn't give a damn at all. Guys were scared to ask her out Jeeya is a perfect black hair with blue eyed girl. So cool huh?  
  
"So, Jeeya, how was your summer?" asked Andre  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~* ~*~*~ "Prongs? Prongs! What the hell is wrong with you?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Prongs? JAMES POTTER!!!!Slapping James" shouted Reamus.  
  
"She's beautiful" said James.  
  
"This guy is insane. He just said Lily is beautiful" peter said.  
  
"Beautiful" whispered James.  
  
A/N: Pls!!! Review!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you don't review it I'm not gonna update the next chapter.....!!!! sorry but I'll be needing another beta reader.. cuz my beta reader can't beta my fic anymore... 


End file.
